


The Beauty of the wild.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Africa, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper discovers when her baby girl leaves the nest that her dearly beloved doesn't love her anymore. Once discovered after booking a second honeymoon for them to Africa. So what adventure does she part take on her solo honeymoon?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Trev Brown & Betty Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's based of a Netflix movie

Christmas in August. You see that in the movies. You see that when they film Christmas scenes in the dead heat of July and August. Needing to plan her head as her dearly beloved is always so busy. Work this, work that but yet she has to step back on her work. How was that far?

Fake smiles and the decor up. Itchy matching jumpers as the photographer flashes each shot. Holding her daughter close. She goes to college tomorrow. She's flying the nest and she doesn't want her to go. But what mother wants their child to leave? When they are actually going to they don't want them to but when they're not they want them to.

"Are we finished?" Trevor asked.

"No, it's only a few more pictures." Betty smiled."Plus we only Monny for one more day."

"But works calling." He scolded her.

"Fine, I'll make these work."

Monroe hugged Betty before going to finish packing. Betty headed to get changed and meet her friends for brunch.

"So she's flying the nest tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do." Betty sighed.

"Well keep doing what your doing." Veronica smiled.

"Like we do." Cheryl smiled.

"I was thinking I could go back to work you know. I gave it up for Trev but I love my work."

"But we're the ladies that lunch." Veronica pouted.

"Don't ever say that again." Betty giggled.

"But it's true." Cheryl smiled.

"Well maybe." She laughed softly.

They talked for another hour or so eating and drinking before heading home.

_____

The following day they were up early. So Betty had all Monroe's stuff packed up in the car she gave her. Monroe was currently packing her sewing machine.

"I'm ready to fly the nest." Monroe smiled happily.

Betty spread her arms out wide for a hug. "Mum!"Monroe pouted." But you promised."Betty smiled.

"Fine."

Monroe and Betty hugged closely and tightly. "My baby is flying the nest." Betty pouted.

Monroe smiled at her. "But it's business." She sighed. "I know but if your really unhappy after so many months we'll talk." 

"Thanks mum."

"Also call me everyday." Betty told her.

"Every week."

"Fine." She agreed. "But they have to be at least an hour long." 

Monroe smiled at her mother. "If I have time but 15 minutes minimum." She offered. 

"Pleasure doing business with you." Betty joked laughing softly. Trevor came down the stairs running to catch her before she leaves. "You ready Monroe?" He asked her. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

"Remember you'll be interesting at the firm on your holidays." Trevor told her. 

"Yeah I know." 

Betty hugged her again tearing up. "Betty let the poor girl go before it gets dark out." Trevor told her. 

Betty nodded as she walked her baby girl to her car. Waving her baby girl off Betty got all emotional. She's flying the nest, Monroe isn't a little girl anymore. 

"Betty we need to talk." Trevor admitted. 

"I was going to say the same but what about ?" She asked. 

"Inside." 

Betty didn't take it as weird coming from him. He probably just wants to talk business. Heading back to their penthouse on the 15th floor she sat down on the stool in the kitchen. 

"What's the problem honey? But before that I booked a second honeymoon for us now Monny's gone to college." Betty asked. 

"Are you happy?" He asked her. 

"Well I'm not unhappy." She told him. 

"But your not happy. That's a different thing." 

"Nobody can be happy all the time honey. It's called having a bad day." Betty shrugged. 

Trevor just looked at her. "I don't love you anymore!" He shouted.

"Wait what?" Betty asked tearing up. 

"I waited until Monroe went to college so she wouldn't be hurt by it."

"You waited all this time to tell me that and you've been faking it with me!" Betty yelled out of anger.

"I'll be staying at a hotel and get my assistant to get my clothes."

Trevor started to walk out their home to head to his office. Betty was furious. She stormed to their bedroom and bagged all his clothes. Each expensive suit and shirt. All bagged and dumped on the street with a lable saying free clothes to a good home.

Staring blanket at two tickets to Africa. It was her dream destination. She wasn't wasting this perfect opportunity on a man that she lied to her for years. Hurt and betrayed this was the trip for herself to discover her again. 

_____

Landing in Africa the strong sun striking against her skin. Kissing her skin as she headed into the airport to see her porter transport her to her hotel. 

Arriving to her room she forgot she had the honeymoon suit. Towels made into swans that looks like a heart with the necks. Rose petals laid across the bed. Scanning the room her eyes saw the champagne. 

Betty pulled the champagne out of the ice bucket. Stripping the foil off as she popped the cork. Tipping the champagne into her mouth as she kicked her shoes off. 

Betty jumped on her bed as she pulled out a book to read. She left it on her bed before heading to get a shower. This was her time and she was going to use it. 

Sitting on a table with a name card Mr and Mrs Brown. Betty sighed as she down a dirty martini. Her eyes glided along the page as she read one of her favourite books.

As she flipped the page she was beginning to start a new chapter. The bar tender who was also the waiter came with a lobster for two.

"Oh I didn't order this." Betty said.

"It came with the pack you booked."

"Oh can I have another one if these please?" She asked as she began reading her book again.

As her eyes landed back on her book. A guy with raven jet black hair sat upon the bar stool ordering a drink.

"Are you playing poker tonight?" Reggie asked Jughead.

"Yeah I have a pick up in the morning."

"Brought cash this time." He teased.

"Why? Getting sick if my I owe yous." Jughead asked.

"Maybe." Reggie told him giving Betty her drink. She looked up from her book and thanked him. Jughead glanced over to her and saw the name card. "Where's Mr Brown?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? If he's not here."

"It doesn't but your dining alone whilst having a meal for two reading a book on love. Really beloved?" He asked her. 

"Hey this is a timeless classic. In cold blood type of guy." 

Jughead looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know that? He asked her. 

"It's a super power." Betty told him. "Plus it's Miss Cooper and Mr Brown is back home in a hotel room as I'm not loveable enough. I put him through school and got his business started and he drops me. My girl has just gone to college and apparently I'm a lady that lunches. So leave me for wanting to enguld in something that makes me feel a smidge of happiness. "

Jughead just nodded at her." Are all New York people this tightly wound with being so well put together?"He asked her.

"How'd you know I'm from New York?" Betty asked him back.

"My super power."

Betty rolled her eyes as she got up. "You just going to waste food?" This man asked her. Betty pushed the plate towards him. "Be my guest." She sighed.

_____

Betty woke up with a slight hangover covered in the rose pettles that was spread on her bed. Awoken by house keeping Betty groaned getting up for the day.

Remembering she booked a five star Lodge. Betty got up getting ready for the day. Reggie the bar tender was also the man who picked her up from the airport. He dropped her off at the pick up point for the mini plane.

"Hey Jug the customer is here." Reggie informed him. 

Betty looked up from putting her suncream back in her bag to see the man from last night. "New York!" He smiled. Betty rolled her eyes at him.

"It's just Betty thank you."

"Okay just Betty. Climb abroad, I'm Jughead today and I'll be your captain."

Betty nodded as she looked at the plane. "I thought you name planes or helicopters after women you love." Betty said as she climbed in the helicopter.

"Well I decided to name it after my childhood dog. Maybe some day it'll change but for now it's Hotdog the fourth." Jughead said before he said goodbye to Reggie 

Heading inside the helicopter. Handing her over the head gear Betty placed them on her head firmly. 

"You ready to fly high and see the beauty of this paradise?" He asked her. 

"It's been my dream since I was 16 and I'm 36. So yes." Betty smiled. "Fly us high." 

Jughead smiled at her as she began to fly the plane. They were miles high in the sky. The view was absolutely breathing. 

"Isn't it beautifully?" Jughead asked her. 

"Stunning, breathtaking, heavenly and oh so many words to describe this paradise." 

"It's my heaven on earth." Jughead told her. 

"Wouldn't it be anyone's?" She asked him. 

"Weigh your options Vegas or Africa." He joked. 

"Africa without a doubt." 

"It's definitely the earth's Eden." Jughead agreed. "Look over there at 2 o'clock."

Betty glanced over to see a heard of elephants, along with ruminant of giraffes, with a heard of zibras, buffalo, hippos, lions and rhino's. Betty was in utter awe of them. She gently touched the window.

"Do you know that the hippopotamus are the most dangerous animals here?" He asked her. Betty shook her head no. "But that's not true."

"What is then?" Betty asked looking at him.

"We are... Humans are killing animals poaching them."

As he was explaining that to her he caught something disturbing to anyone. It was so disheartening he had to try not tear up at the sight of it.

"We have to make an emergency landing."

Betty was slightly alarmed by that but just nodded. Jughead smoothly landed the plane as he grabbed his bag pack.

"Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't move, do you understand me?" Jughead asked her.

Betty nodded as he left. After waiting two minutes she left to join him. She wasn't going to be left by herself when he's without her.

She carefully without making any alarming sounds. Carefully tiptoeing around twins and watching out for snakes. She caught up with him. 

Jughead waved her over quietly as he pointed out the mother elephant collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood. Her tusks gone and her baby elephant is in utter shock tears in its eyes. Betty was tearing up too. How could anyone be so cruel or heartless?

"We need to help this little guy." Jughead told her."The faster we help him I can call my guys. He won't let us near her if he's up."

"So what do we do?" Betty asked.

"Take your top off."

"Excuse me?" Betty shocked.

"Not like that... Trust me." He told her.

Betty nodded stripping her flannel off which left her in her vest top. Betty passed him her flannel as he took his uniform flannel off too.

"Talk to him and calm him."

Betty nodded calmly. She could do that. She's still a vet after all.

"Hey Little man." Betty started speaking. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. We're here to help you, you're such a strong boy. It's okay little man. We're here to help. You're a big strong boy. Yes you are and we're here to help. Stay calm for us. Who's a gorgeous boy."

Jughead came up behind the baby elephant and covered the elephants eyes and ears. 

"We need to get him on his side. So he can't charge at us and he's calm." Jughead told her. 

He began to the baby elephant on his side as Betty ran over to him and help him. "I've got it." He told her. "Shut up you need help." She shot back as they got the baby elephant on his side. 

Jughead pulled out a radio. "Kevin do you hear me m?" He asked him. "I hear you." Jughead got a response. "We need a large truck. We have another one. The mother is sadly gone."

"We're on our way." He told him. 

"Okay I'll hold down the fort here." 

"All this for silk?" Betty asked upset. "Haven't we got enough silk in the world." 

"Like I said were the dangerous animals here. Its so upsetting and I see this... God I can't tell you how many times." 

"That's awful." She whispered stroking the elephant. "Your going to be okay now little one." She promised. 

Ten minutes later a large truck came with a group of people. They all came rushing off around the baby elephant. They managed to get the baby elephant and a sheet as they all picked him up taking him to the truck. 

"Be careful." Betty uttered cautiously. 

"We are don't worry." 

Betty nodded as they finally got the baby elephant up on the van. "Jug after you finished the drop off come back. We need the help ASAP." Kevin told him.

"Don't worry I already plan on it." He told him. "Betty let's get you to your luxury lodge." Betty just stood looking at the poor baby elephant. "I'm not going." She said.

"What?" Jughead asked confused. 

"Do you need any help?" Betty asked them. Kevin looked between the group unsure of what to say. "I'm a vet!"She added in pure need. She just wanted to help this poor elephant. 

"What do you know about elephants?" Kevin questioned. 

"Pretty much nothing but I'm a fast learner. Give me a book and then I know it." 

Everyone looked at each other before nodded. "Welcome to the team." Kevin smiled. Betty jumped on the van as the team placed a blanket over the baby elephant.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." Jughead smirked to himself. He watched the van drive off.

______

The elephant orphanage was a beautiful place. Everywhere she looked there was elephants all around. All following the older ones.

They rushed the baby elephant in to the nursery pen. Laying the elephant on the hay as the put a blanket on him.

"We need to keep him hydrated and warm. He should be up in a day if not he won't."

Betty nodded as one of the volunteers brought an IV bag in. "We place the needle in the ear." Betty placed the IV in. "Do I turn it on now?" She asked. Kevin nodded as the IV started to work.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We wait and hope. How about I'll show you the place and get you settled in?"He offered.

" I'd love that. "Betty smiled.

They started with the nursery seeing all those baby elephants. She couldn't help but smile. They moved on to see where the rest of the elephants were.

Kevin then showed her them training them to go back into wild.

"Elephants are just like humans. They feel the same emotions as we do."

"That's amazing." Betty smiled.

"That one there is Ella. She's so curious and is learning to be a leader." Kevin explained.

"She's gorgeous." Ella came up and patted Betty's back by her trunk. "Hello gorgeous." She giggled.

"El come on." A guy smiled.

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend." Kevin smiled. "Fangs, he helps me run this place. We actually fell in love here."

"Aww that's adorable." Betty smiled.

Ella let go off Betty and started walking with the rest if the group. "Ella is curious and loves to explore and is smart." Kevin said as she was called away. 

"Nothing wrong with That Ella." Betty smiled at her. 

"Come it's feeding time Sweet Pea is feeding the babies." 

Betty followed Kevin to the nursery pen. They saw the baby elephants and toddlers suck down the milk. Betty was watching them in awe. 

"Let's get you to your tent. It's the one on the end. I'll find Jughead to see about your luggage." 

Betty headed to the end tent. She unzipped it to see fully furnished like a mini house in a tent. The book tent caught her attention. She walked in as she saw a first limited edition book of her favourite book beloved. She gently pulled the book out to take a closer look. 

She flipped through the pages as she heared someone cough. Betty dropped the book but then quickly caught it again. She turned around to see Jughead standing there. 

"Kev said this was my tent." She told him nervously. 

"No its the other end." He said pulling the book away from her. "Yeah... Sorry." Betty said. "So you live here?" She added. 

"Yeah. I am a full time volunteer. I came over here when I was 20 volunteering and fell in love with the country." Betty nodded. "Would you close the door on the way out? I don't want any more unwanted visitors snooping." He added. 

Betty just nodded as she slowly backed away. "Okay... Have a goodnight Juggie." Betty slipped up saying. 

"Oh and New York?" Betty looked at him. "You won't need those heels around these parts." 

"What?" 

"Your luggage is in your room. Your case fell open so I just chucked them on your bed." He told her. 

"So you snooped?"

"No I placed your fallen stuff out on the bed." Jughead shrugged. 

Betty rolled her eyes zipping his tent open. Betty walked towards her tent to see a Tall ginger woman with the name badge Ethel on. She saw her go into Jughead’s tent. 

Betty ignored that she must be a friend when she headed towards her tent. Sleeping was something she always struggled with. She's a light sleeper and her mind runs a mile a minute at night. 

So hence the annual toss and turn of the night. However, this time her mind was worried about her elephant. Slipping some shoes on and wrapping her flannel on herself. Betty tiptoed passed the others tents and onto the elephant nursery. 

Sneaking in to the baby elephant pen they found she looked at the elephant. "Hey Little man, can't sleep too? Want some company?" She asked sitting down next to him. 

"Did anyone tell you it's dangerous to walk outside at night as a tourist in the middle of Africa?" 

Betty looked up to see Jughead laying on a high bed. She looked confused and annoyed. 

"Are you following me you stalker?" Betty asked. 

Jughead rolled his eyes playfully. "Maybe in your nightmare." He teased. "But this is reality and it's my turn to watch the little ones." Betty nodded as she sat down with the elephant. "You'll need these." He told her passing her a blanket. "

"Thanks."

"Good night New York." He teased. 

"Night Jug." 

Betty laid down next to the baby elephant. She kissed him goodnight before drifting off to sleep as she saw the African night sky. 

Africa was her new chapter. Refinding her love for herself and her job. If she found a love on the way she wouldn't be mad about that. Africa was a paradise on earth.

Even though she was in the most beautiful place on earth she was hurt. No one could know anyone's true intentions but it killed knowing one less to find out. Losing her husband it was time to find herself.

She must admit for the past couple of years she'd been lonely. Missing the man she fell in love with bit now that's all over. Surrounding herself with people, yet still lonely. Being patient with how the world has treating her it was now her time.

Her time to self love. Parenting her own mind, body and soul until she's at the right state of mind.

Messed around for far too long Africa is where she took back her own power and became the woman she once loved.

Betty Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep, sleep was a pleasure for Betty Cooper. So sleeping next to the baby elephant under the shelter of the African night sky she had the best sleep in her whole life in a while.

Fast asleep snug and warm with the blankets given to her by Jughead. She was startled wake by someone tugging her blanket off. Confused as she sat up immediately thinking something was wrong.

It was the mother in her. She was used to having Monroe waking her up when there was a problem. Looking around her she saw the baby elephant standing on all fours. Betty's eyes lit up like she hung the whole moon and stars.

"You're standing! You're awake! Oh my god boy you've made me the happiest women alive!" Betty smiled stroking him."What a gorgeous boy you are."

The elephant just walked up to her and nudged her. "You hungry boy? Let me get your food." As Betty turned around she saw Kevin holding the milk in his hand.

"So he's up? I'm so glad this little guy made it. The last one didn't." He said sadly.

Kevin passed her the milk. She carefully began feeding the baby elephant as he gussled it down.

"Whose a good boy." Betty smiled.

"How does it feel feeding him?" Kevin asked.

"Well he's definitely the biggest baby I fed and this one isn't hanging off my tits." She joked.

"You have kids?" He asked.

Betty nodded smiling. "She's at college now. Monroe she is my lively hood." She admitted.

"How about we call him Seun?" Kevin suggested.

"What does it mean?"

"Boy in Afrikann. Well he's your first boy." He shrugged.

"It's perfect." Betty smiled. "Hello Seun."

"He's a hungry boy." Kevin smiled.

"Is he up babe?" Fangs came up and hugged Kevin. "Look baby, meet Seun."

"Why Seun, who's son?" Fangs kissed him.

"B's here. She has a young woman at home. A daughter."

"It's perfect." He smiled.

"Thanks Fangs." Betty smiled too. "So do you have any children?" She added. 

"We adopted a little boy Fangs goes home each night and looks after them. I am head owner so I'm always here but I face time and write."

"Sweet Pea over there has children. He has them with Jughead’s sister." 

Betty smiled faintly, "He has a sister?" She asked. 

"His absolute world. I don't know what he's told you so I'll let him open up." Betty nodded as Seun finished his milk. "Now come with me Doctor Cooper. We need check ups with the other elephants." Kevin smiled. 

"Doctor?" Betty asked confused. 

"Yes." Both men say. 

"You earnt your title so wear it with pride." Fangs told her. "Baby I came to say goodbye so I can go see Linc." 

Kevin pouted at Fangs as he kissed him sweetly. "Tell him I miss him and he'll get extra kisses when I get Jughead to cover so I can go home." Kevin said. 

"Like always my love." 

Kevin guided Betty to get her equipment. Betty read up last night on how to care for them and she knew what to look for. 

She checked over each elephant. Some uncomfortable with her some absolutely fine with her. It brought her immense joy. Jughead came up to her whilst she was with Seun again Kevin was about to take over. They didn't want the elephants to get attached to them. 

"Betts, Kevin is here to feed him." Betty looked at him and smiled. "I know but look how adorable he is Juggie. My Monny will love him. She loves elephants." 

"How about you eat with me? Dinner is done." Jughead suggested. 

"Sure I could use some food. I am hungry." 

They headed into the communal tent to see the food Jughead made all read. It's still on the hob people reheat it when they want it. 

"Here enjoy. I'm no master chef." He smiled faintly. 

"Well I've mastered being a master chef." She joked. 

"Oh please show me. I love food." 

"I hate lobster too so I'm glad you took that off ly hands." Betty looked at him. 

"I ate a little and gave it to Reggie. Not my cup of tea either."He playfully nudged her. Betty smiled at him." Oh yeah? What is? "

"Chip butty and cheesy chips kind of guy." He smirked.

"Ah." Betty nodded giggling. "A classic kind of guy."

"Hey!" Jughead pouted. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. My best meals are the simple ones sat in front of the TV with Mine and Monny's favourite shows are on eating them." Betty smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her.

"Absolutely. Cheesy chips and pizza on a bold type night." Betty smiled sighing.

"You miss her already?" He asked.

Betty nodded softly. "It's always just been us most nights. Trevor was always working. So it just felt like he was a lodger some days." She admitted.

"Well he's a dick making you pay for his school and then start up business. Oh and the ladies that lunch sound so much fun." 

Betty's face dropped in horror. "I didn't tell you all that did I?" She asked. 

"Oh you did." Jughead nodded. Betty sighed hiding her face. Jughead carefully and gently moved her hand. "He's an idiot an you deserve so much better."

Betty blushed slightly at him. "Thank you." She whispered. Betty began eating her food and moaned in delight. "This is really good. I need the recipe."

"I'm glad your enjoying it because you'll eat it again tomorrow and the day after that and extra." 

Betty laughed softly at him. "Sounds delightful." She smiled. 

She turned her head to look around the tent. Her eyes caught the phenomenonal paintings on the walls. 

"They are amazing... No... breathtaking." Betty smiled as she traced them with her finger gently. "Who's the artist?" 

"I have no idea apparently some local."He lied. 

"I'll ask Kev." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded. "I'm going to see my elephant." He said.

"Our elephant!" Betty shouted after him.

She decided to go to the wifi spot and call Monroe. Monroe answered straight away in the common room.

"Hi mum." She smiled widely.

"Hey princess, how is college?"

"Forget that how's Africa?"

"I made a detour to an elephant orphanage and helping them. Surrounded by wild animals it's utterly beautiful." Betty smiled happily.

"Snap but mines not beautiful." Monroe lifted the camera up to show a bunch of people messing around. "Aww Monny." Betty sighed upset for her. "It might settle down in a few weeks." 

"I'm hoping." 

"How bad is it?" Betty asked. 

"Not so bad." She lied. 

"Monroe Alice Cooper." 

"I can do the work I hate the people." Monroe admitted. 

"Okay well it might settle down." Betty hoped. 

"Mum I have to go. My next class is starting." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too mum." Monroe smiled before ending the call. 

____

Back at camp:

Jughead and Kevin was sat around the fire. Everything was done and it was a calm night.

"So you and B?" Kevin asked.

"Me and Betts what?" Jughead prompted.

"You haven't been like this in a long time." He smiled.

"Like what?"

"Hopeful just letting people in. Letting your walls down and opening up to the idea of love." Kevin smiled at him.

"Oh no definitely not." Jughead denied but smiled faintly.

"You are! You totally like her!" Kevin smiled.

"She's different like the other girls." Jughead settled on.

"My boy is in love." He playfully teased nudging him.

"JB has been asking Pea all about this mystery girl."

"Oh god." Jughead smiled."What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Sure." He laughed softly.

"But seriously tell me what you think about her?" Kevin curiously questioned.

"She's stunning and I mean not the fake kind of stunning but natural beauty stunning. She loves animals, I mean come on. She's smart and doesn't pretend to play dumb. She's just so... So... God I don't know but there's something about her." Jughead admitted smiling.

"Jug want to know a little something?"

"What?" He asked.

"You have a crush on our sweet Doctor." He whispered as she headed over. "No I... Definitely not." He lied.

"Hey boys can I join?" Betty asked.

"Absolutely but I'm beat but Jughead is staying out a little longer." Kevin hinted to Jughead as he left them alone.

Betty took residence in the chair he left. She looked up to the stars and smiled. Jughead smiled at her, she had the most wonderful smile he's ever seen.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"I know right aren't they just." Betty smiled pointing out the star signs. He wasn't talking about the stars even though they are beautiful too. He was talking about her. "Where did you learn all these constellations? A book." He teased.

"Actually yes. Mon wanted to be an astronaut so we have a teloscope on the 15th floor." Betty smiled.

"Wow I bet you saw all the stars." Jughead playfully teased nudging her.

Betty giggled at him and went along. "Oh the finest of stars flickering lights on and off. Did I mention their the best kind of shooting stars? Oh and my favourite stars TV screens constantly on Netflix." She smiled happily at him.

"Wow Betts living the dream life."

"Well I try." Betty winked.

Jughead burst out laughing. "Oh Coop you do brighten my day up." He whispered.

"Pleasures all mine Jones."

"Can I walk you to your tent?" Jughead asked.

"Sure."Betty smiled holding her hand out to him." Let's go M'lady."

He held her hand as they headed back to her tent. They tried to walk back in silence but neither of them could do it.

" Juggie shush. "Betty whispered in a giggle.

"You're the one that's laughing." He smiled as they got to her tent. "Nope." Betty pouted.

Jughead just smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly but she said goodbye and zipped her tent.

______

9 days later:

5 days to go before she'd be leaving. Betty wasn't even counting but Jughead was. He was letting his guard down with her. Everyone saw it and they liked this new side of Jughead. Jughead found his new muse.

Betty was with seun doing his check up."Hello Seun it's my night with you little ones tonight." Betty smiled.

Suen blew is trunk in excitement as he flapped his ears. "I'm excited too little man. Can I do your check up?" He nodded his trunk.

"Okay then." She smiled as she started to do his check up. He saw Jughead coming and turned to him blowing his trunk to say hello. Jughead smiled widely. "Hello seun." He told him.

"I thought you had a pick up."

"I did and now I'm back to see my elephant." Jughead teased.

"Our elephant." She corrected him.

"Fine, our elephant." He playfully rolled his eyes. "How is he doing anyway?"

"Perfectly healthy and getting more confident each day." Betty proudly smiled.

"That's amazing Suen well done."Jughead stroked him. He then looked back to Betty."Meet me at my tent tonight." He smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"Okay." Betty smiled.

The sunset as Betty was at the WiFi spot. It was the perfect view to watch the sunset. She loved taking photos to send to Monroe. Monroe loved getting them. She loved making designs from the pictures as inspiration.

Betty headed back to camp as Jughead was waiting for her. "You're predictable." He teased holding his hand out to her.

"Hey! I'm not." She pouted. "I have to take advantage of this beautiful scenery whilst I can."

"Tis trying stunning." He said in a posh voice to tease her. "Now come on New York."

"Where are we going?" Betty asked.

"You're surprise New York."

"Okay Jones." She smiled. 

Jughead opened his tent up and told her to close her eyes. "I don't know if I trust you enough." Betty teased as he guided her in. 

"Open." 

Betty moved her hands away to see a telloscope placed perfectly to see the stars.

"Better then any New Yorkers tvs or lights. It's the real deal New York." Betty eyes lit up as she saw the telloscope. "Juggie you didn't!" Betty excitedly squealed.

"I've always had one for when my sister and her kids come."

"Aww how old are they?" She asked sitting down.

"2 and 5."Jughead smiled.

"Aww that makes me sound old."She giggled.

"You New York are far from it."

Betty blushed biting her lip looking away. Jughead smiled to himself as he came up behind her. He angled it better before letting her look through it. 

Betty was at a loss for words. The stars were breathtaking. Absolutely silence as she was in awe of the African night shy. The stars shine so clearly just like her eyes Jughead thought. 

Pulling away to look up at him she smiled. "Thank you so much Juggie. This is perfect the best surprise ever." Betty thanked him. 

"Anything for you New York." 

Betty tugged his arm down towards her. "Look with me." She smiled giving him ago. 

Jughead sat next to her looking at the stars. He would do this most nights it would make him feel at peace before sketching in his pad. 

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder as he looked at the stars. Jughead wrapped her arms around her and smiled to himself. 

"They seem better here the stars. More clear, brighter and alive. It sounds stupid but they're not dull."

"It's not stupid. Stars remind me if you." Jughead admitted.

"Oh yeah how?"

"Well they're breathtaking and so are you. They're stunning... Like you. They shine bright, like you. You are a star in person form." He blushed. 

"Aww Juggie you're adorable." 

"No you are New York." 

They both looked deep into one another's eyes as they slowly leaned in. Both their lips connecting as the kissed softly. Both smiling deepening the kids slightly they heard the tent zip go as they pulled away. 

"What's going on here?" Ethel jealousy asked crossing her arms. 

Jughead didn't say anything as he looked at Betty. "Nothing." Betty shrugged as Jughead didn't say anything. "Excuse me I'm off to my tent." 

Betty walked out upset. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he stand still? Who was that woman? Jughead came running after her. He could tell she was upset. 

"Betts I'm sorry." He told her. 

Betty looked at him. "We had a moment but that's all it was apparently. I should have stuck to my first thoughts on you." She sighed upset. 

"What was it?" Jughead asked. 

"That your so guarded because you got hurt in the past. You don't allow anyone in afraid to get hurt. You only open up to the animals. It doesn't matter if we had a moment we're just friends. I get it but maybe next time don't lead a girl on and put a bell on your tent. If you excuse me I'm going to see my elephant. "Betty sighed. 

"Our elephant." He shouted after. 

Both hurt and upset she wants going to let that ruin her holiday. They truly caring for one another but both having hard ways of showing it. Him more than her. 

Jughead having a shadow following around him didn't help. Ethel Muggs the donation founder. She wanted him anyway she could have him. They shared many drunken night together and now she's taking that as something more. 

Jughead knew she was right. Betty knew she was right. It didn't change the fact it still hurt. Being around these gorgeous animals you couldn't be sad.

A moment is all it was.

Just a moment.

Some moments mean nothing but in Africa they mean everything. They mean everything to her. This is a friendship she can't loose. It doesn't matter what had just happened. All that matters is these extraordinary animals she's here to volunteer.

A moment is just a moment. Well that's what she keeps telling herself. Will this moment or the past few moments ever lead to something more?


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling safe is such a rare feeling. Feeling yourself is such a rare feeling. Especially in a world so frightful at times. A world that its easy to lose yourself in than actually living in the moment.

Being somewhere where they don't care about materlistic things. Actually caring for one another. It's the best gift of all.

But that gift will forever and always stay in her heart but she knows as soon as she steps foot on that plane that gift disappears out her life.

Her favourite nights spent here are when she sleeps at the nursery. The baby elephants sound asleep next to her as she falls asleep knowing their healthy and if anything happens in the night she'll be there.

Somehow it's comforting to know that she's still needed. Her baby girl is at college. Monroe is a young adult, independent and only needing her mothers help rarely. No work is dependent of her yet. But she knows what her heart is set on. Once Africa is over because all good things must come to an end she's going back into working.

All good things must come to end. That's a funny saying, why should they come to an end. Do they really have to come to an end? Or do we say that? Why do we say that?

We're programmed to think we're only allowed happiness for a certain amount of time but we're not. If happiness finds us we should grasp onto it for as long as we can. Happiness is a glessing in a cruel world we call home.

The African sun shines strong throughout the country. The elephants already wide awake before the humans. Seun as playful as he is pulls the blanket off of Betty's sleeping body. Feeling the warmth disappear from her body Betty slowly wakes up.

Rubbing her eyes she saw Seun holding the blanket tossing it aside. "We'll good morning to you too." Betty smiled at him. He blew is trunk as a welcoming hello. 

A few moments later Kevin came with his milk. "Is it feeding time already?" Betty asked happily. 

"Yeah." 

"I can do it." Betty offered holding her hand out to him. "I'm sorry B but you go home tommorow and we don't want him to get attached." 

Betty nodded understanding. Seun pulled her in for a hug with his trunk. "Aww, I know buddy I'll miss you too." She whispered kissing him. 

Betty headed out so Kevin could feed him. She saw Jughead going towards her. "Hey New York." He smiled at her. 

"Hey Jonesy." She sighed. 

"Considering it your last day tomorrow how about I take you to that safari you never got?" Betty looked at him skeptical. "It might not be 5 stars." 

"How many stars are we talking?" She teased. 

"How about 2?" Jughead smiled at her. He was so glad they could forget about the other night. "Ah actually 2 is pushing it." He teased. 

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "I'm in." Betty added. 

Jughead smiled at her as he leaned her hands over to her. He guided her over to his truck. 

"What no plane?" She teased. 

"Not today." 

Betty smiled at him as she hopped in the truck as they set off. Jughead wanted to take her to his favourite place before she leaves. Jughead wanted to surprise her, gaining her trust he blind folded her.

Jughead pulled up to their destination. He pulled her blind fold off. They were at a watering hole where all the animals went. Betty was in total awe of the place. 

"Juggie this is beautiful." Betty smiled. She turned towards him. "Thank you so much." She whispered tearing up. 

"It's okay Betts. I want to do something nice for you before you go." 

"You mean after being a dick to me?"She teased. 

"No I don't mean too."He pouted. 

"I know your just too guarded." Betty said. "Why's that?" She added. 

"Let's get our picnic up and I'll explain everything." Jughead promised. 

Jughead set everything up whilst Betty was looking at the animals in awe. Once the blanket was set they sat down as Jughead pulled out a picnic of all her favourite food. 

"How did you know?" Betty asked smiling faintly at him. "Well I do listen and I also checked with Monroe." He told her. Betty looked at him quit skeptical looking. "Is this a date Jones?" Betty asked. 

"Well if you say so." He smirked. 

"Definitely not a date." She uttered smiling faintly. 

"Oh it's a date New York." 

Betty playfully shook her head. "I'm sorry about the other day."He told her. 

" You've definitely made up for that. "Betty smiled. 

"So how are you feeling about leaving tomorrow?" He asked her. "I definitely don't want to go back. But I have to. I have to sign the papers." 

"I was married."He told her. Betty looked up at him in shock."Wait what?" She asked. 

"She died... Betts look." 

Jughead pointed out of of their bbqy elephants at the watering hole with the other elephants. She smiled at him as he pulled out his note pad to start drawing.

"Wait the artist is you?" She asked.

Jughead nodded. 

"Wait did you start drawing to help with the grief?" 

"And anxiety." He admitted. "She died unexpectedly. She's the women I've only loved apart from JB. We were teenagers married at 16 so stupid but we did. She died at 20 from an undiagnosed heart condition. So I'm cold towards people but I never meant to be cold towards you. I couldn't because there's something about you. "

"Don't get too attached Jones I'm leaving in the morning." Betty pouted. 

"Don't remind me." He told her. 

"Well we just have to make the most of today." Jughead nodded smiling faintly at her. "What's been your favourite part of your trip?" He asked. 

"Honestly how can I choose?" Betty smiled to herself. "But probably seeing Suen healthy again." 

"I love that part. It's so rewarding and emotional. They're exactly like humans it's uncanny." 

"But they feel more joy than us." Betty added. 

"Carefree and happy in the wild." 

"I wish New York was not hepatic, and busy." She whispered. "I like how here my anxiety hasn't even bothered me. I haven't had to take my meds."

"You're on anxiety meds too?" He asked. 

Betty just nodded. "I hate the way they make me feel." Jughead told her. 

"You take them?"

"Not since I moved here." He told him. 

"I hate taking them but I have to in New York." 

Jughead nodded understanding. "Will you miss the nights and sunsets?" He asked leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"No I'm just swapping them for dusty clouds, light bulb stars." Betty sarcastically said. "Of course I will. If I'm being honest I'm going to miss the routine I've gotten myself in." 

"How so?" 

"Just look at that Juggie." Betty sighed happily. "Helping them come back into the wild. Group dinner, everyone helping one another. On the nights after I call Monny I sit at the WiFi spot watching the sunset then walking back to camp with the stunning stares. Feeding the elephants and doing a job I love. "

"That's why I couldn't leave." He smiled.

"Well I have a family in New York so I know I have to go." Betty sighed sadly.

"Let's embrace your last night then." Jughead told her.

"I'd like that."

They spent all day laughing and sharing stories. They watched animals come and go. Sunset bringing a close to their day as they drove back to the camp.  
Betty headed to her room where as Jughead headed to the elephant nursery.

"Hey suen." He smiled stroking him. Suen hugged him with his trunk. "You sad like I am?" 

Suen nodded his trunk. 

"Because Betty is leaving?" 

He nodded again. 

"Me too but I'm still here. She'll come by tomorrow."

Jughead kissed his head before climbing to sleep on the bed. He slowly fell asleep thinking about her. How she came into his life and changed it forever.

____

The following morning Betty got up extra early. She showered before packing. She couldn't believe she was truly going Betty snook into the elephant nursery. Jughead went on a pick up and would be back in time to take her back to the hotel for her car to the airport.

"Hey seun."

He blew his trunk good morning.

"I'm going to miss you boy."She whispered kissing his head. Seun wrapped his trunk around her." I know. "Betty whispered again.

Kevin came in with the milk for the elephants." Saying your goodbyes B? "He asked.

"Yes but I don't want to leave."

"Then don't stay a little longer." Kevin told her.

"Wait can I really do that?" She asked.

"Of course you can. We love you here. We love all the help and it's amazing to have a vet on site. Did I mention how much I love you?"

Betty laughed softly at him. "Did I meantion how much I love you too Kev?" Betty asked.

"Maybe once or twice."He laughed softly joking.

Betty took the milk off of him and started to feed Suen. Kevin smiled happily too as he began to feed the other elephants.

Meanwhile, Jughead was waiting for her at his plane. He had no idea where she was. If he was truly being honest with himself he doesn't want to go just yet. These past two weeks have flewn bye. He wasn't ready to let her go. He knew that for sure. Everything just felt different with her around.

Kevin came towards him with the empty milk bottles. "Hey Kev have you seen Betts?" He asked him.

"She's with the baby elephants."

"How long will she be?" Jughead questioned.

"She's not going anywhere." Jughead gave him a confused look. "She's fallen in love." Jughead smiled faintly at Kevin. "Not with you dummy with Africa."

"Oh." Jughead whispered upset.

"But Jug we've all noticed how your different around her. You care for her. You may even love her. Don't be afraid and just go for it." Kevin reassured him.

Jughead nodded listening. He walked off to his room. He knew Kevin was right of course he always was.

For now all their happy about is having lore time. Having lore time in a place you love, with a person you love or even on an assignment. It's a gift that is rare. So they're cherishing those moments shared in the past, present and future.

What happens in the future is the unknown. However facing the unknown with loved ones is more comforting and excitable. All it takes is a little time


	4. Chapter 4

Months have passed and Betty got into a routine. She loved the peacefulness of the routine. Getting up helping around the elephant orphanage. Seeing the elephants brought a joyful smile to her face.

She would call Monroe at the WiFi spot each week. She always looked forward to see the smile on her daughters face. As Christmas dawned she began to feel as she dwindled in the Christmas spirt. She missed her daughter deeply but loved the work she was doing.

It was Christmas eve day at the elephant orphanage when everyone's families started to arrive. She was currently heading out to feed the young elephants when Kevin and Fangs called her over. 

As prompted Betty headed over to them. "Happy Holidays." She smiled faintly at them. 

"B this is our son, Felix."Fangs smiled.

"Hi Felix, your dad's talk non stop about you." 

"Hi." He spoke quietly. 

"This is my dad and grandma. Tom and Eve Keller." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Keller and Miss Keller." Betty shook their hands. 

"You too dear. Please excuse me, I'm dying for a cuppa."Eve said heading to the tent.

"Dad when is De coming?" 

"Fe!" Delilha ran up to him. "De!" He hugged the little girl back. "Cookie time!" They yelled in unison. 

"Wait for me bugglelugs." Pea ran after one if his daughters as his oldest one came trailing behind him with JB. "Is that Jugs women?" The ten year old asked. 

Jellybean laughed softly. "Go bake cookies with your father. Make sure he doesn't burn the tent." She teased. 

"Hey! I heard that babe!" 

"Oh shush, you know it's true." JB giggled as she held her hand out to Betty. "JB, Jug's sister." 

"Betty Cooper. Its a pleasure to meet you finally." Betty smiled back. 

"No the pleasure is all mine." 

Betty nodded as she talked to everyone for awhile. She headed to speak to the kids as she helped them bake. 

"These are amazing guys." She then saw two ginger men holding hands. "Who are they?" She asked. 

"You." Delilha started off. "And Uncle Jug." Felixed finished. 

"Why are we holding hands?" Betty asked them as they giggled to themselves. 

"Because you're in love." They answered in unison. 

"Nope." She smiled. She took the knife and separated them. "That's better." Betty laughed softly along with them. They both nodded. 

Jughead came in to see his neice's and nepew. "Hey guys. I've missed you." He hugged them. 

"We missed you too uncle Jug." 

Jughead glanced at the uncooked cookies. "Cool is one of them me?" He asked. They pointed out to one that was missing a leg. "Why am I missing a leg cheeky monkeys?" They didn't say anything as they just laughed at him. He looked at Betty smiling widely as she just shrugged going along with the kids. 

Jughead shook his head playfully as he sat beside them. Betty sighed softly as she missed Monroe. Her and Monroe would bake ginger cookies on Christmas eve. It didn't matter how old she was it's tradition. 

Jughead noticed how unlike herself she was. He knew exactly why. It killed him knowing that she wouldn't be surrounded by her family at Christmas as Reggie had Monroe this Christmas. 

Jughead snook away to the WiFi zone. He began messaging back and forth with Monroe. 

J: you're mother really misses her. 

M: I really miss her. My dad gave me a ticket to Africa. 

J: for when? 

M: when ever I book it. 

J: book it for now. I'll meet you at the airport and fly you to the orphanage.

M: thank you so much! I like you already! 

J: I'm just doing this for your mum. She deserves to smile every once in awhile. 

M: <3) :) 

_______

With a restless night she managed to sleep a little with the elephants. She got up to all the kids running around being so excited. They were petting and feeding the elephants. Betty began to fee emotional. She missed her baby girl on Christmas. 

She was currently sat around eating breakfast with everyone. Jughead came behind her and whispered in her ear. 

"Come get your present from me." He told her. 

"But I haven't got you anything." Betty pouted. 

"I don't care." 

Betty nodded as she followed Jughead. She won't deny that she was utterly confused. Why were they at his plane? They weren't flying anywhere today where they? 

"Juggie why are we here? I really can't be bothered with your games. I really miss..." Just as Betty said that Monroe walked around the corner with a santa hat on. "Monny!" She ran up to her daughter and hugged her. 

"How are you here?" Betty cried kissing her daughter. 

"Dad bought me a ticket and Jughead helped me with the rest." 

Betty pulled away from the hug. She looked towards Jughead who held her daughters suitcase. He smiled at her as Betty pulled him in for a hug. Jughead wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. 

"Thank you." 

"I just wanted you to smile." He shrugged. 

Betty nodded as she ushered Monroe in to meet everyone. She introduced everyone one by. Monroe loved how welcoming everyone was. She finally understood why her mother didn't want to come home.

They became a family to Betty and quickly became Monroe's family too. Betty saw her instantly go over to the little kids to speak to them. She knew she always wanted a little sister or brother but Reggie never wanted another.

Betty sat headed to the kitchen to help cook. She loved how every gift handed to someone was homemade. No one caring about the price of if you could afford something. This is the place she wants to be.

Jughead headed up to her to pinch some food earlier than the others. He was starving.

"Hey!" Betty pouted.

"What? I'm starving her Betts. I flew the plane skipping breakfast."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Here but shush." She giggled.

"You have my heart now Betts."

Jughead headed out to hang with the kids when JB just looked at her. "He really likes you." She whispered to Betty.

"No... We're just good friends."

"Well you maybe but my brother likes you."

"You're just as bad as Kevin." Betty giggled.

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears."

"Kev!"Betty hugged him." Thank you for being my family. "

" Oh girl thank you."

An hour later everyone was sat around the table. Dinner dished out and food getting demolished. Empty plates. Kevin started singing on the piano as everyone joined in. Betty glanced over to Jughead who was looking at her already. She blushed as she continued singing. 

Betty got everyone together for a massive group photo. She looked at it with pure joy and happiness. Betty knew in her heart that these were next year Christmas cards instead of the unhappy staged hallmark ones they took with Reggie. 

The night progressed as Monroe took Betty outside to speak to her. Betty began to get worried. She couldn't tell if it was good news if bad. 

"Please say your not pregnant." Betty uttered. Monroe laughed softly hugging her mother. "No not pregnant." She smiled. 

"Oh thank god." 

"I know right... But anyway I hate this course mum. I only chose it because dad pushed me to do it. I dropped out if the course. I have applied for the fashion department." Monroe admitted. 

"Thank god. Least you haven't dropped out completely... Leave your dad to me." Betty smiled at her daughter. 

"Thank you!" 

"Come let me show you Seun." 

Betty guided Monroe into the nursery. She pointed Seun out to Monroe and her eyes lit up in glee. 

"He's beautiful mum. You saved him?" Betty nodded proudly. "I love him!" Monroe stroked him. 

Seun wrapped his trunk around her waist. Monroe began to tear up with how adorable it was. An hour Monroe headed to bed as she was exhausted from travelling. Betty smiled to herself as she decided to go check on all the elephants. 

All the elephants were settling in for bed when she headed back to her tent. She by passed Jughead’s tent seeing him outside. Betty decided to go see him a little while.

"What ya drawing?" She asked as he quickly covered it up. "Nothing." He lied.

"You lier." Betty smiled sitting on the spare empty chair. "Listen Juggie I just want to thank you so much for today. I honestly wouldn't have survived not having her here."

"You know you could repay me by kissing me under that African mistletoe." He smirked.

"Juggie African mistletoe isn't a thing. That's a twig." Betty laughed softly. "Fine would you like some african eggnog."

Betty nodded as she took a swing from her flask. She instantly pulled a face of disgust. Betty coughed back down the whisky as she took a breath.

"That isn't eggnog. That's some cheap ass whisky I don't normally drink."Betty teased." Get me drunk enough and I might kiss you under that non mistletoe, mistletoe. "

"Don't tempt me Betts." He winked. Betty laughed softly at him before yawning. "Night Juggie."

Betty headed to bed as Jughead began his drawing again. He glanced over towards Betty then towards the drawing of her. It was coming along perfectly. 

_____

Boxing day arrived and Monroe was heading home. She had to spend it with her father. That's the agreement she made. Everyone waved her off as Betty cried hugging her goodbye. 

Days seem to pass and it was a few days New Year's eve. Betty was packing up. She never meant to stay this long. She had a whole life back in New York. Christmas was the best she's ever had but she had to get back to normal.

She was fully packed ready to head home. She would be flying home the following day at tea. Betty was currently heading to do her checks on the young elephants. It was the night checks. She headed to Seun pin but her heart just stopped. 

"Juggie!" Betty shouted crying. Everyone ran in to see her. "Betts what's going on?" He asked. 

"Suen he's gone." She whispered in fear. Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. "We'll search the grounds with the other elephants too." Betty nodded as Kevin and the rest of the group began to look. 

They searched all the grounds to find Ella and Seun missing. They knew they would come back JB the morning but they would definitely start looking. All afraid with potchers out there but most used to this as it was common. Betty wasn't her nerves were running a mile a minute. 

"I am going out looking for them." Betty stubbornly said. 

"Oh no your not." Jughead told her. "It's dangerous out there." 

"But they could be hurt." Jughead couldn't help but gave in when she pouts. "Fine." He sighed. "Let's get in my truck and look for them. Betty nodded smiling at him. 

Jump starting the truck they ventured out into the African night. They searched and searched for hours. It was late into the night when Jughead randomly parked up in the middle of the road and slept.

"Juggie what are you doing?"

"Sleeping." He shrugged.

"But Seun."Betty sighed upset.

"We can search in the morning. Sleep Betts."Jughead told her."Fine." Betty leaned her head on Jughead’s shoulder as she tried sleeping. Somehow she managed to fall asleep.

The sun rose early and a bump towards Jughead’s truck woke them up. Betty jumped awake to see a large elephant standing in front of them. Jughead’s eyes lit up at the elephant.

"Adam?" The elephant nodded. Jughead jumped out the truck and stroked him. "Look at you bud. Gained a few pounds over the year." He teased.

"Who is this?"

"Adam was my first save ten years ago." Jughead smiled. "It was great to see you buddy. I missed you. Don't be a stranger Bud."

Adam nodded before he waldeld off. Jughead got back in the car as he got a call from Sweet Pea. Ella and Seun walked back into the orphanage this morning.

Betty let out a sigh of relief. She knew this might have been because she was leaving. Elephants were truly like humans. It was unbelievably breathtaking and ironic.

However, at the end of the day it couldn't be helped. Betty never meant to stay this long. It was originally a two week plan. But love for the country took over every fiber in her body.

_____

Her last days flew by. She wished they would go extremely slow so she could saviour every moment but they flew by. She was currently heading to say goodbye to everyone.

"I just wanted to thank you for including me in your family. I really needed this. Its helped me rediscover me. Thank you so much and I love you all."

Betty headed out as she cried to herself. This magical part of her life came to an end. The beautiful part of this was it made her realise she wanted her old job back. She wanted to be a vet back in New York.

Kevin was leaning against his van waiting for her. She couldn't help but look slightly disappointed.

"Where's Juggie?" Betty asked.

"He's not coming Betts. He isn't the best with goodbyes and he's on another pick up." Kevin lied about the pick up.

Betty just nodded.

"He wanted me to give you this." He told her. Betty thought this might happen so she wrote him a letter too. "Please give him this."She whispered. 

" Of course. Let's get you to the airport. "

Kevin drove her to the airport. When she got there she decided to read the letter. She knew she won't ever be mentally ready to read it. It say goodbye to him or the elephant orphanage.

~Dear New York,

Its no secret I am no good at goodbyes. Its something I hate doing. I let people in and get close to them and then they go. Sometimes by choice and sometimes not.

I am so sorry Betts that I wasn't there to say goodbye.

I want to thank you for everything you've done for the elephants. Everything you've done for the orphanage. I want to thank you for what you've done for me.

Goodbye New York, I hope New York treats you well.

~Juggie x~

Meanwhile at the orphanage Jughead was in his plane. He needed a quiet minute to himself. So full of emotions and then all of a sudden Kevin handed him this letter. He recognised her hand writing anywhere.

He had paint next to him and the letter in his hand. Taking the courage and a deep breath he opened the letter.

~Dear Juggie,

We both knew this would happen at some point. We both knew it would end like this.

Thank you so much for including me Juggie. For making me feel loved as a family when mine was imploding. You brought my daughter over for Christmas. That was the best gift off all. Monroe loves you now.

Thank you for reviving my passion. Thank you for letting me see this whole other world. Its been truly breathtaking Juggie.

I promise this isn't goodbye just a see you soon. Maybe if a see you soon will be in a few years.

Thank you so much.

Ps... Take care of our son. 

~New York.(Betts) ~

Jughead placed the letter on the dashboard as he jumped out the plane. He pulled the white paint towards him. Dipping the roller in white paint he began rolling over the name on the plane. Rolling over his beloved hotdog. He could have hotdog's name on anything.

Jughead couldn't help but thinking about what Betty said to him. 'Shouldn't you name a boat or plane after someone you loved?' She was right and it was tradition. He wasn't against breaking tradition but this just felt right now.

White settling to dry he pulled out the blue paint with a denty paint brush. Practicing on some piece of papers wanting his perfect handwriting for her. Wet paint finally dried Jughead took his shaking hands whilst taking a deep breath and started to write the new name on it.

'B...'E...'

Slowly but shortly he finished writing the new name in perfect cursive.

'BETTY.'

With her gone this was his way of keeping a part of her with him. He'll always have a little bit of New York within the African limits.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting nervously sat down in a waiting area. She was tapping her foot nervously. Dressed in her professional attier she was called up for her interview.

This was her fifth try in a vets in New York. They all turn their nose up when they see Elephant sanctuary. So seeing that upturn face again she lost all hope again.

But all of a sudden there was a smile appeared on his face.

"Elephant sanctuary?"

Betty's face lit up with a smile on her face. "Yes it was the best experience ever. I know it's a little different than dogs but I'm qualified." She smiled. 

"Maybe a little too qualified. However, we're happy to have you." 

Betty walked out happily. She was starting on Monday. She felt like she was getting her life back on track from the divorce. Yet she will always miss Africa. Always miss him. 

Betty was now heading to celebrate with her friends. The ladies that lunch were back at it again. If she was being honest to herself Betty misses group dinners at the elephant orphanage. Sitting down hearing the laughter and the stories from the group. 

____

In Africa: 

Jughead was sitting in his tent when Ethel came in. "We pulling funding from the sanctuary." Ethel said.

"Seriously?! Why!" Jughead was furious.

"Yes!"

"Why?! Because I wouldn't fuck you? Eat you out?!" He kept snapping."This is my fucking home Ethel!"

"I don't care! Funding is pulled!"

Ethel stormed out as Jughead picked up his mirror and smashed in with anger. He stormed to the office to try work the books with Kevin.

Jughead was tapping his foot in a rage. Kevin was making the rest of them aware of the situation.

Jughead needed a break before he broke something. He headed back to his tent to paint. Jughead was painting the picture he drew of her and the elephants. All he did was wish she was here. So she could help. Betty was smart and could deal this better than he ever could.

All he wanted to do was write all his feelings down. So he put them pen to paper.

~Dear Betts,

Where do I even start? It's been about a month. A month without your beautiful smile. A month without your gorgeous eyes.

All the elephants are doing well. Especially, Suen. He's still too young to leave though. I hope you can come visit when the time is right to realise him back into the wild.

Well if the elephant orphanage is still open. I know your panicking right now. I'm panicking too. This place is my livily hood baby. I gave blood,sweat and tears to this place Betts and now its going to disappear.

I have to come up with 10 grand to save the place. To save the place I fell in love in with this most phenomenonal women I've ever could have met. To save the place I've built a family. To save the elephants. 

I have three and a half grand in savings. That leaves 6 and a half grand left. Anyway, that's my problem. 

How are you? 

I imagine your with Monroe watching movies smiling. Then your working a job you love before meeting the ladies that lunch. Watching the twinkling TV screens of other apartments instead of the stars. 

You're going on dates wearing your hair up nervously. You're hair always looks nicer down. Their golden locks of sunshine. 

God its safe to say I miss you. 

Come visit soon please. I'm going insane here. 

I miss you insanely. 

~Jughead (You're Juggie.)~

Jughead needed to go for a walk. He decided he should post it. Nothing could hurt of it. So with a stamp on the corner it was heading to New York to see his New York. 

_____

New York:

Betty was about to head to work when her post came. She quickly looked through it when she saw his handwriting. Betty instantly put it in her bag to read on her lunch break. 

She couldn't wait to read it. If Betty was being honest she missed them like crazy. She missed him so having this letter in her hands felt like a dream. 

The first thing she did at lunch was pull the letter out. She sat in disbelief holding the letter. Lifting it up to her nose she so desperately wanted it to smell like him. She sighed when it wasn't. 

Dispite all that she opened it up. Seeing his handwriting made her water works start. She missed him insanely too. Her heart broke to a million pieces finding out about the elephant orphanage. She knew then instantly she had to do something. 

So hours later her shift was over she was already planned to see the ladies that lunch. 

Veronica and Cheryl was sat at the table. They were already sat sipping on their wine. It felt different without having Betty there with them. However, she's back and it was getting back to the way things were. 

"B! We've ordered the usual." Veronica smiled. 

"Elizabeth darling sit down you look dreadful."

"Jeez thanks Cheryl." Betty laughed softly.

"What's up B?" Veronica asked.

"The elephant orphanage is getting shut down. It can't get shut down. It's so important the work we do there. Being there made me realise how important those little moments were. Those little moments with him." Betty slipped up.

"Little moments with who?" Veronica asked.

"Jughead. He's a guy I met there but that's not the point. I have a family up there now. They're all my family." Betty smiled.

"And you can't give up on them. Family comes first."Veronica added.

"How much do you need?" Cheryl question. "You're our family Elizabeth so therefore they are ours."

"So how much?" Veronica repeated.

"10 grand." Betty told them. "I know it's alot of money but it is worth it."

"Then if it's worth it to you it's worth it to us." They spoke in unison. 

Pulling their checks out they both wrote a check for 10 grand. Betty started to cry at their generosity. However, she wouldn't stop there. She would gather as much money as she could to keep it afloat. 

As they sat there she set up a go fund you page for the elephant orphanage. As she was doing that she sent a message to Trevor to speak to him. 

T: meet me at my office.

B: okay 

____

At the office: 

Betty was nervously tapping her foot against the floor. She was in two minds of punching him or screaming at him. There's so much things that have been left unsaid. 

However, the real reason why she's here is to get money for the elephant orphanage. She got nothing out of the divorce so he owes her this. 

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Trevor asked. 

"Cut the bullshit Trev. You broke our family apart. You pushed Monny into a degree she didn't want. Thank god she's gone into one she loves. I didn't ask for anything in the divorce just my flat I bought. I paid for your further education. I deserve some recognition. All I ask is for you to pay me the money back so I can give it to the elephant orphanage. "

"Okay."

Betty just looked up at him in shock. "Wait, okay? Just like that."She questioned.

"Yes. It's at least I can do. How much does the elephant orphanage need?"

"10 thousand or it gets shut down." Betty told him.

"I can give you that and I'll spread the word."

Betty nodded as he wrote the check. Betty hugged him before going out.

Be time the end of the week she had most of his business partners gave her two grand. They had another 10 grand from their and at least five grand on the go fund me page.

That have them 45 grand. That should be enough to keep it open for another six to ten years.

Betty could have cried when she was putting it in the envelope she then wrote Jughead a letter.

~Dear Juggie,

I miss you like crazy too. However, you taught and the elephants taught me that no one is left behind.

So, no one is left behind Juggie.

Here is the money from me and the ladies that lunch.

Keep those elephants safe for me. Keep Seuns family safe.

At least let them keep you sane if I'm not there to keep you sane or in your place.

Yours truly,

New York. ~

So with the letter written and the money in the envelope. Betty posted the letter. Now all she had to do was wait a few weeks until they got the letters.

_____

Africa:

It's been a few weeks since Jughead wrote to Betty. He's been going inanse try to work the books. He was at his breaking point. He couldn't lose his home.

Kevin came in with the mail. He handed him the mail sitting down next to her. Jughead glanced through the mail to see her handwriting. Without even thinking about it he ripped it open.

Jughead’s eyes widen in shock."Holy shit." He saw all the checks on the table.

"Is that?"

Jughead nodded.

"How much?"

"Enough to keep us open another 10 yeara before we find a different sponsorship." Jughead smiled.

"No shit!"

"Yeah, it was all Betts."

"God I love her." Kevin smiled.

"Me too." Jughead whispered. Kevin looked at him and smiled. Jughead knew exactly what he was thinking. "Shut up." He told him. 

"Never said anything." Kevin smirked. 

"Get out." 

____

New York: 

Months went by and Betty got no letter. She started to get really worried. Betty was currently at work. 

"Mr Wiggles!" 

A woman and her dog walked into her room. "So what's the problem?" Betty asked. 

"Mr Wiggles need a hair cut and a nail trim." 

Betty sighed she excused herself to go to the waiting room. She hated that she had to groom stuck up Manhatten dogs. She knew in that moment she didn't want to be in the vets. She wanted to be doing a job worth while. 

Getting home Betty shoved her bag on the side. She saw a massive parcel addressed to her. Monroe must have sighed for it for her. 

Betty sat on the couch as she started to open the parcel. She wasn't expecting a delivery so this was a shock or more so a surprise to her. Ripping the paper corner to corner she instantly started to cry.

It was a picture of her and the elephants from the elephant orphanage. She saw Jughead’s signature in the corner. Betty instantly knew that she loved him. She was sick of hiding it.

Heading to the spare room she pulled out boxes. Packing everything head to toe and selling things she didn't need anymore.

Betty put her house up for sale and smiled to herself. She was finally going to get out New York. A place that was weighing her down.

~

Months passed and the flat finally got sold. All her furniture was sold. Monroe fully supported her decision to move. Betty felt like this was her way of showing she changed. That she wasn't just Elizabeth Cooper but Betty Cooper. 

With her a one way ticket booked she booked a tour of Africa with Jughead but put a different name than her.

So with them all booked she was heading to the airport to endure a long flight.

______

Africa:

Jughead was at the bar with Reggie. They were catching up over a game of cards.

"How you been Jones?"

"Good, getting the orphanage together."

"How's Seun?" Reggie smiled.

"He's so big. He definitely has an attitude." Jughead laughed softly.

"Well you know what they say elephants are like humans."

"Yeah."

They continued to play a game of cards when a waiter walked up to Jughead. He was holding a massive lobster for two. Jughead looked at the lobster confused.

"I didn't order this."

"Yeah but I did."

Jughead looked back towards the door and saw her standing there. Betty Cooper was leaning against the door smiling at him.

"Betts?"

"Hey Africa." She teased.

Jughead jumped off his chair as he ran up to her. Picking him up in his arms he span her around. 

"You're really here? For how long?" 

Betty couldn't help but smirk."Well I sold my all my things, sold my house, packed my bags, rode an extremely long flight and then drove an extremely long drive. I chucked my bags in my room then changed. I walked here to come see you." Betty told him as she held him closely. 

"Wait you sold your place. So that means-"

"I'm home."

Jughead cupped her face as he leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back passionately. She's been dreaming about his lips being back here. Everything finally felt right. 

"I love you New York." Jughead smiled. 

"I love you too Africa." 

Jughead kissed her again before pulling away for air. "I have a pick up." He told her. 

"No you have to pick up me. I booked you under a fake name. I didn't want to ruin the surprise." 

Jughead smiled at her. "Well let's get you home." He kissed her.

"I'd love that."

Jughead took her to the plane as they flew home. Being home in Africa felt amazing.

She missed the feel of the sun kissing her skin. The stars shining so bright on a night you could pin point each constellation.

Seeing each elephant again brought her so much joy. Hearing the sounds and then silence. It was a pleasure she seemed to have forgotten. 

A spur of the moment spontaneous trip turned into something more. Returning home made her realise how thankful she was. 

Africa was her home now. Her home forever and always. Africa was a place for her to feel loved and be loved. To share love and experience love. 

Africa her forever home.

No more New York.   
No more Trevor.   
No more dog groomer or a so called vet. 

Africa was a holiday once upon a time but now it is her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time but I got inspired to write a new chapter by elephants on tiktok. I love this fic so much but have had a bad case of writers block.

6 months later: 

Betty was doing her monthly checks on the elephant. She had found her new normal. She would wake up at sunrise go for a morning walk or run. That part truly depended on her mood.

Yet she would watch the sunrise head home to her house with her loving boyfriend. Change into her work clothes. Help cook breakfast for the orphanage. That normally entailed her and Kevin. She would then help the group feed the elephants. Then they would take turns into giving the elephants excirse. She would tend the sick elephants. Some days go out on rescue missions. It all varied.

But Betty Cooper's nights were the same. She would hike up to the wifi spot to call Monroe and check up on Veronica and Cheryl. Most nights Jughead joined her before they headed home together.

This new normal was something she craved. Did she miss New York?

Some days. 

New York had been her home since she was a baby. All she has known was the busy streets of New York. The burning lights on a night as she looked into the city. It was the city that never slept. The big apple was big but there were countries bigger with more beauty.

The things she missed were her friends mostly but mainly Monroe. She missed Sunday mornings with her daughter. She missed baking with her as they danced around the kitchen. She missed pretending to hear her sneak out. 

But she was going up so fast. She had already began her own business at 18. Monnie's was her brand called. She made hand made clothes. She had her own website and everything.

Trevor was eating his own words. Betty was so phenomenally proud of her daughter. They would fly her over for Christmas. It was when Monroe agreed as she was so busy. She was working a part time job to afford living in the small apartment her father helped her pay for. That small apartment is her work space too.

Betty was currently feeding the baby elephants when Jughead hugged her from behind.

"Morning baby." He kissed her neck.

"Morning handsome." Betty smiled.

"How is the little one doing?" Jughead asked.

Yesterday they had rescued a baby elephant as its mother was hunted for her tusk. Her tusks cut off. Unfortunately they couldn't save her. The things about elephants is that the tusks are embedded into their skull. They carry extra calcium that the elephants need. Once that vital thing is gone the elephant dies. It's the sad reality of pouchers. 

"A little better. She knows that she can trust us. She prefers the women over the men. She feels safer." Betty explained.

"That's understandable. The group that killed her mother were men." Jughead sighed.

"It's just a waiting game." Betty kissed him.

"But unfortunately baby we have to say goodbye to our boy. Suen, he's ready to be rehabilitated." Jughead told her.

"What no? Already." Betty looked at him pouting.

"Baby it's what we do here. We help them get back into a position where they feel comfortable and safe to go back out there. Some don't so they stay and help with the new arrivals." He kissed her pout.

"I know it just seems like he's growing up so fast. I know we might see him again. It's like when I let Monny go into the big bad world."

Jughead smiled kissing her. "You miss her don't you?" Betty nodded.

"We can call her later but we have to let Seun go."

Betty knew this was all part of the process. Seun had came on leaps and bounds. He was ready to carve his journey like she was doing.

"When do we have today it?" Betty asked.

"Baby don't think this as upsetting. This is good. This is the whole point of the elephant sanctuary or orphanage. I like to think we're a sanctuary. They weren't abandoned by choice."

Betty rolled her eyes. She knew how right he was. "Fine, this afternoon. I had some medical assessments to preform." Jughead already knew that but she reminded him.

"Kev wants to join us with everything for a bbq tonight.

"That will be fun." Betty kissed him."Will the kids be there?" She wondered.

"I think Bean is bring Delilah and Spencer. I know Fangs is bringing Felix." He told her.

"All the kids except my baby." She sighed softly.

"We'll call her." Jughead promised.

Jughead had flew Monroe in. She had been stressing over her business and needed a break. She needed her mother. They were planning to surprise her at the wifi spot.

"I know."

Later that day Betty had done most of her jobs for the day. She had came to check on the older elephants giving them some love. Seun welcomed her with a massive hello. He let out his happy calling. 

"Hey buddy." Betty stroked him. He gently nudged his head towards her. "I know, I know." Betty kissed him."Time to go home Seun." She whispered.

Betty got him out as she walked him out. Jughead were meeting them there as he had a pick up. That pick up was Monroe. He dropped her off at the wifi zone before driving to Betty.

Whilst he got there he saw Betty and Seun having a moment. His head was gently placed against hers as he knelt down. Betty kissed him stroking him. Jughead took a picture of that perfect moment. 

He then joined them. Jughead was used to this process. He loved seeing them return home. They had grew from their pain. They had proven their strengths. Losing a loved one is like a life or death situation with an elephant. If they watch their parents die they could break down.

Jughead came over and Seun pulled him for a hug with them with his trunk. He smiled kissing him and stroking him.

"Time to go home big boy." Jughead hugged him. 

He just looked between them.

"I know buddy. But you can do this. You are strong and wise. They won't get you I promise." Betty told him.

"You'll be amazing. You'll get all the girls." Jughead teased. Seun happily let out his elephant call. "But be a gentleman." Betty addd.

Suen gave them another long hug. Elephants were exactly like humans. They feel the same emotions as they did. He final let go of them. He then trotted off. He turned to look at Betty and Jughead as they waved him off.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty. Her head resting on his shoulder. They both looked at each other and kissed sweetly.

"I hope he'll be okay." 

"He will. Now one baby is gone. We have another one to call." He kissed her.

"You know I don't feel sad but proud. It proves you can bounce back." Betty confessed.

"Its an amazing feeling." Jughead told her.

"That it is." Betty smiled heading in the truck.

Jughead knew she was in a happy mood. That made him so happy. He knew she would be even happier when she sees her daughter. 

So when they pulled up to the bottom of the wifi point they had to hike up. Jughead held the tablet as they walked up to the spot hand in hand.

"Baby can we go to New York soon to see my friends and Monny. Make it a surprise. I just miss them."

"I'd like that honey. A trip to New York and maybe meet the family." Jughead kissed her.

Betty smiled into the kiss as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Slightly annoyed Betty turned around and screamed in excitement.

"Mon!" Betty hugged her daughter so fast she nearly lost her footing.

"Hey mum, I needed a break away from my growing business. My mental health isn't at it's best."

"That's my girl mental health is always first priority." She kissed her.

"I just needed a break. I'm doing that and working part time." 

"Well your room is always ready for you." Betty told her.

"And just in time for the bbq." Jughead smiled.

"Thanks Jug. Thanks for getting me here. You're closer to me than myself actual dad. You're my dad."

Jughead began tearing up as he hugged her. "Onay enough, let me see my niece's and nephew." Monroe smiled.

Betty was so happy Monroe was accepting Jughead apart of their family.

Getting back to the elephant orphanage Monroe took Spencer, Delilah and Felix to see the young elephants. Jughead was with them to supervise them.

"Jug?" Monroe turned to him.

"Yeah mon-mon."

"My mum really like you. She hasn't smiled like this in a long time. She is the happiest I've ever seen her. But its hard." She confessed.

Jughead sat down next to Monroe hugging her." She misses you as well." He told her.

"Its just sometimes I need her but I can't call her because of the time zones."

"It's hard for her too. I found her crying on a night. I wrap her up in my arms as she speaks about you." He told her.

"I love her Jug but I miss. My business is doing well in New York but a part of me wants to be here." Monroe told her.

"You know I'll tell you the same thing I told Bean at your age." Monroe looked up at Jughead intrested. "Before you settle you have to fly. You have to get lost find yourself before you settle in your nest. Sometimes the first time isn't right so you do it again. If you want to move here and be with your mum do it. New York will forever be there. You can start your business anywhere. Your main priority is you. You're mental health, your views and how you see the world. So do what's right for you in that moment."

Monroe truly listened to every word he was telling her. Jughead gave her more fatherly advice than her actual father did. Trevor wasn't the best at that stuff.

Monroe nodded and hugged him.

"If you decide to live with us I'll personally help you move and give up my at home office so it can be your work room." Jughead promised her.

"Thank you baba ." 

Baba was Dad in swahili. It melted Jughead's heart as he hugged her tightly. He kissed her head.

Meanwhile, in the tent Betty was with the rest of the team. Yet they were here family. 

"So is Jug driving you insane yet?" JB asked.

"Some days." Betty giggled. 

"Just give him a slap." Bean teased.

"Nope." She smiled. "I love him."

"He loves you too."

"What did you think when he changed the name of the plane." Sweet Pea asked.

"It was sweet." Betty blushed."Slightly insane but sweet."

"He thought he would never see you again." Kevin told her.

"I know. He explained the story and all he could was blush with embarrassment. It was adorable."

"I called him a dork." JB smiled.

"He's my dork." Betty smiled more.

"That's adorable." Fangs sat down passing them all drinks.

"I do really love him." She shrugged.

"Can you imagine Jug being married?" Sweet Pea teased.

"Tell me about it." Kevin laughed softly.

"I couldn't imagine it before but now I can." Jellybean told them.

"Guy's were not even engaged." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll start hinting." Everyone said.

Betty just laughed at them as the kids came back. Felix and Delilah came running to Betty to hug her. She hugged picking them up on her lap.

"Hey guys."

"Auntie B! Monny coming home!"

Betty looked at her daughter confused. She was taking to her cousin. Spencer was given her ideas for a new collection. She playfully rolled her eyes listening.

Jughead came in and kissed her happily. Felix gagged. Betty just tickled him. Monroe headed over to them as Spencer went to her mother. 

"These little munchkin's told me your moving home. Which home would that be?" Betty asked.

"Here mum. At least for a few years."

Betty hugged her happily. She started to cry. Monroe hugged her back. She was a family person through and through. Her family was here. She could carry on her business here and work on the elephant orphanage as payment isn't of rent.

Family meant everything to humans as they did elephants. 

But finding out what truly significant to those you have to feel lost. Sometimes those around you might feel lost. It might happen at a stage in your life when you've figure out the true definition to your home. But for the ones around you it takes longer.

A home should inspire those to go out in on the world and do great things and then welcome us back for refreshment

It's only then until you feel really refreshed and happy with where your at in that moment in time. Is when you can define that the place your standing in is the perfect home for that moment in time.

Africa will forever be Jughead and Betty's home now. Its Monroe's home for the moment.

Yet it doesn't mean that the rest of the world couldn't be their home. 

There's beauty in everything as long as you allow yourself to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking by me.
> 
> I've been nominated for overall author @bugheadfanfictionawards this year. Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean alot to me.
> 
> Check out my other fics and my collabs with @kisvids


End file.
